The present invention relates to a hydraulic control apparatus for a vehicle.
As a hydraulic control apparatus, for example, it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2010-77981 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2010-77981”). JP2010-77981 discloses a WSC control that starts the vehicle while controlling an output torque of driving force by slip-engaging a second brake after judging an initiation of engagement of a starting frictional element.